


I Lost

by multifandomlove02



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Being Richard's sister, Close to Matt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mentions of Rape, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: Big brother Rich taking care of his little sister after she miscarries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me write! https://livestream.com/accounts/23725846

Your POV 

“Nine-One-One, what’s your a emergency?” I hear a woman ask, through the phone.  
I look down numbly at my now blood stained pants, “I think I just had miscarriage.” I choke out, the tears finally making an appearance.  
“Ma’am? Are you alone? I need you to take deep breaths. Listen to me.” She instructs.  
I listen to her breathing, following her instructions. Calming down enough so, I can speak. “I’m alone at my house. I live at -” I stop speaking when a wave of pain hits me making me groan and clutch at my stomach.  
“Listen honey. I’m sending an ambulance now. They will be there in 10 minutes. I’m going to stay on the phone okay. Can you sit?” She asks.  
I take in a shaky breath of air, lowering myself into the small pool of my blood. “I’m sitting.”  
“I know this difficult. I just need you to talk to me.” She tells me. 

*** 

“I’m sorry, Y/N. You lost the baby.” The doctor tells me, face full of sympathy.  
I break down. My worst fears came true. “Was it a boy or girl?” I ask. My mind trying to wrap around that I lost my baby. My child.  
“A boy. I’m sorry for your lost. Is there anyone I can call?”  
I nod, “My brother, Richard. He’s my emergency contact. And until he gets here, can I be alone.” The doctor nods, as he opens the doctor ask him for one more thing, “Can you not tell him what it’s about. I need to tell him.”  
“Of course.” 

As soon as the door shuts, I lose it. My cries and whimpers enter the room. Pulling at my hair. “How am I supposed to tell, Rich.” I whimper. “I lost my little Matthew.” Agony and grief playing with my heart. Hands shaking as I try to feel anything else. Hoping not to be consumed.

*** 

“Y/N! What happened?” Rich asks, bursting into the room. Rushing to my side. Looking me over.  
Even though I had just stopped crying after two hours, I started again. “I lost the baby. I lost Matthew.” I bury my head in my brother’s chest, sobbing. 

His hand rubs my back, but it’s shaky. I can feel his tears hit my head. We are both overcome with grief. For the loss my son, his nephew.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m so sorry.” he whispers. 

I’m almost asleep when we finally move positions. Rich pulling a chair by my bed, sitting in it. Holding my hand with two of his. A knock on the door breaks me from my nearly unconscious state. 

“Hi, i’m Dr. Warren.” He greets Rich, before turning to me. The doctor's eyes are soft and full of sympathy. “We had to knock you out during your arrival to the hospital due to a panic attack. While doing that we checked on the baby's status, sadly in your call you were right. You lost the baby. Since, you were still knocked out we kept you that way and removed him. I understand this is difficult but, I have a few forms that need to be filled out.”  
I nod, biting my lip. “Of course. I have a question.”  
Dr. Warren nods.  
“Can we have his body? I want to bury him.” I ask, tears filling my eyes.  
He gives me a sad smile, “One of the forms has to do with that. The hospital covers the moving charges as long as it’s in the county.”  
“Thank you.” Rich says, speaking for the both of us. 

***Three Days Later*** 

No one’s POV

“Hey, Rich! You left suddenly, everything okay?” Rob asks him.  
“Yeah, Y/N. She lost the baby, man.” Rich tells him.  
There’s a few seconds of silence before Rob responds. “How is she?”  
Rich takes a deep breath, “I’ve never seen her like this. Never. She hasn’t said a lot. She told me herself what happened and the baby’s name. The doctor was able to tell her the gender. It was a boy.”  
“God, I’m sorry, Rich. How are you?” Rob asks, his voice staticy through the phone.  
“I’m holding up. I just want her to be better but, I know that it’s going to take awhile. Which is why I’m not doing anymore conventions this year. Maybe even a few next year.”  
Rob gasps, “Rich, it’s only May. That’s what seven months of no conventions. I get why but, all of them?”  
“Do you know that out of everyone she called me! Her brother who is almost twenty years older than her, Rob. She needs me. And even if she didn’t I wouldn’t be willing to go back with this happening. We live together. I think this is the best choice.” 

There’s only silence from Rob’s side of the phone. 

“She named him Matthew. That’s another reason why. I don’t know If I can look at Matt yet, without thinking…” Richard trails off.  
“Has she called, Matt?” Rob asks. Knowing how close Matt and Y/N are.  
“No. I don’t even want to think about his reaction is he finds out she was going to name the baby after him.” Richard has a hand over his face. Leaning against the kitchen counter.  
Rob hesitates before voicing his thought, “You don’t think that she might have lost the baby because of how it was conceived, do you?”  
Richard shuts his eyes in pain. “Can we please not talk about that. I don’t want to think about her, rape.” Richard hears the sound of a bedroom door closing from upstairs. “Look, Rob, I got to go. Can you talk to management for me. Tell them I’ll talk to them in a few days.”  
“Yeah, Rich. Tell Y/N, I say hi.” 

***Two Weeks Later*** 

Y/N stares at the grave, Richards hand on her shoulder. The grave reading ‘Matthew Ben Speight’. Tears running down both of their faces. 

“You know, when I first found out I was pregnant. For one minute I hated it. Because I had to live with a piece of him, everyday. But, after that minute passed I all I felt was love. I hoped that everything would go smoothly. And then I lost him.” Y/N speaks. Speaking the most she has since she lost Matthew.  
Richard looks at her slight shock, squeezing her shoulder. “I can only imagine how much I would of loved teaching my nephew, how to throw a football.”  
Y/N lets out a small laugh at that, “I would've have loved to see him kick your ass at it.”  
Richard asks the question that had been bothering him since she told him the first and middle name. “Why Matthew and Ben?”  
“For two of the best men I know not including you. Matthew for Matt obviously, and Ben which is short for Benedict.”  
“Rob.” Richard breathes out. 

“He’s texted me everyday. Asked me how I’m doing and everything. I’m glad we’ve got him as a best friend, Rich.” Y/N tells, Richard.  
“Me too.”


End file.
